Termination
Termination (also known as Suspension) is when a channel gets taken down for violating a rule under YouTube or Google's policy. Many popular channels got terminated by repulsive content, violent content, spam, copyright content or misleading or other violations. You can report any video if whatever you want to report. Terminated messages There is all messages when channel gets terminated, for example: This account has been terminated for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines. Multiple Violations This account has been terminated due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy prohibiting content designed to harass, bully or threaten. When a channel is meant to harass, bully, or threaten others, it can result in channel termination. Third-party infringement This account has been terminated because we received multiple third-party claims of copyright infringement regarding material the user posted. When a channel steals content and re-uploads it on their channel, it will result in permanent channel termination, unless if it used as fair use for it to be unsuspended. Terms of Service This account has been terminated for a violation of YouTube's Terms of Service. A person when wont show the terms of service rules. Google Terms of Service This account has been terminated for violating Google's Terms of Service. When channel broke the rules of Google Terms of Service, the account will be also disabled and terminated. Deceptive practices and spam blank This account has been terminated due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy against spam, deceptive practices, and misleading content or other Terms of Service violations. When the channel gets terminated by spamming, it's only when UTTP, VGCP, THTDC AND EDCP members get terminated by spamming or deceptive content. Hate speech This account has been terminated due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy prohibiting hate speech. When the channel is commenting bad speech (bad words), also can be get terminated Community Guidelines This account has been terminated for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines. When the channel gets 3 community guidelines strikes (when user broke the rule for YouTube's policy community guidelines, this is will be real strike and takes only 1-3 hours before gets the strike), your channel will get terminated. When you post the bad video as content be: porn, age restrict fights, sexual content kills and vulgarism words are not allowed! Because YouTube wants to be a good member, you cannot get the play button from the Cherry Ave in United States, because she made a button with bronze tool, silver (iron), gold ingot, diamond (cutted), ruby (emerald) and another ruby button is from T-Series got the best top rating button. When you steal the play button, it should being get arrested. This channel doesnt exist.png Terminated due to multiple.png user material posted.PNG other terms of service violations.PNG hate speech policy.PNG google terms of service.PNG community guidelines termination.PNG How to report the video? Want to report your stolen video? There is all way to report it in YouTube: #Log in into your account to report video. #Select the video to wanna report. #Select the abuse to report. #Click the button and send others to get the strike. #You can report many videos whatever if you want! But remember, the rating must be low if you upload a bad video, sure be report this! 'This page was created by Onutemaster777 on July 25, 2019. ' Category:History of YouTube